Solderless connectors to effectuate an insulation displacing wire connection have been employed as a conventional way to connect electrical wires in the electrical industry. Such wire connectors often include a base member with channels to receive one or more insulative wires and a cap supporting a suitable contact element.
One common problem with conventional connectors is that the contact element sometimes wobbles or fails to remain completely stable upon application of large forces necessary to cut through some types of cable insulation and connect the conductors. This instability is compounded by virtue of the fact that there is no vertical stabilizing effect upon the cap as the contact element attempts to pierce through the cable insulation and connect the conductors, thereby rendering the cap itself somewhat unstable as it may wobble or move horizontally or in directions other than the desirable vertical direction toward the base member. The relative instability of the cap and the contact element increases under application of increasing force. Furthermore, the risk of full or partial failure of the cap and/or the contact member also increases as the application of force increases. Such a scenario results in frustration or unease of the operator as he or she struggles in many cases to cleanly and smoothly force the cap in an acceptable vertical manner onto the base member and thereby force the contact member in an acceptable vertical manner through the cable insulation.
An improvement is desired in the art so as to enhance the relative strength, stability, and durability of the connector unit as a whole.